Halloween 2018/Free Quests
Main Street 19,831 HP |en12 = Guiding Staff; Lv 31 22,783 HP |en13 = Guiding Staff; Lv 28 20,551 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Guiding Staff; Lv 29 31,020 HP |en22 = Guiding Staff; Lv 32 41,620 HP |en23 = Guiding Staff; Lv 30 32,070 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Guiding Staff; Lv 33 65,604 HP |en32 = Sir Shining Star Knight; Lv 65 109,802 HP |en33 = Guiding Staff; Lv 35 69,503 HP |dropicons = }} }} Small Labyrinth 25,014 HP |en12 = Loitering Plushie; Lv 41 26,986 HP |en13 = Loitering Plushie; Lv 40 26,286 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Loitering Plushie; Lv 39 43,605 HP |en22 = Loitering Plushie; Lv 43 48,038 HP |en23 = Loitering Plushie; Lv 42 46,957 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Loitering Plushie; Lv 44 57,788 HP |en32 = Lord of the Blood Sucking Castle; Lv 70 113,895 HP |en33 = Loitering Plushie; Lv 45 59,050 HP |dropicons = }} }} Fire Mountain 30,957 HP |en12 = Burning Scarecrow; Lv 37 31,786 HP |en13 = Burning Scarecrow; Lv 40 34,275 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Burning Scarecrow; Lv 38 52,185 HP |en22 = Burning Scarecrow; Lv 41 56,299 HP |en23 = Burning Scarecrow; Lv 39 53,512 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Burning Scarecrow; Lv 42 60,027 HP |en32 = Mahatma is in Somewhere?; Lv 79 118,695 HP |en33 = Burning Scarecrow; Lv 43 61,410 HP |dropicons = }} }} Secret Base 30,867 HP |en12 = Mountain Garrison; Lvl 24 35,232 HP |en13 = Mountain Garrison; Lvl 23 33,777 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Mountain Garrison; Lvl 24 51,363 HP |en22 = Mountain Garrison; Lvl 26 53,400 HP |en23 = Mountain's Big Game; Lvl 28 81,438 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Mountain Garrison; Lvl 29 59,512 HP |en32 = You've accidentally witnessed the fruits of my research...is that not?; Lvl 75 119,048 HP |en33 = Mountain Garrison; Lvl 30 61,550 HP |dropicons = }} }} Merry-Go-Round 38,661 HP |en12 = Cool Vehicle; Lvl 27 30,412 HP |en13 = Cool Vehicle; Lvl 24 27,180 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Red Pumpkin MARU; Lvl 39 111,183 HP |en22 = Intense Vehicle; Lvl 29 52,019 HP |en23 = Cool Vehicle; Lvl 26 45,631 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Dangerous Vehicle; Lvl 32 82,910 HP |en32 = I Got Dizzy; Lvl 70 214,488 HP |en33 = Intense Vehicle; Lvl 31 77,146 HP |dropicons = }} }} Mystery Forest 31,066 HP |en12 = Crumbling Apparition; Lvl45 30,212 HP |en13 = Crumbling Apparition; Lvl43 28,962 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Blue Pumpkin MARU; Lvl 37 107,442 HP |en22 = Fat Apparition; Lvl 48 57,727 HP |en23 = Crumbling Apparition; Lvl 46 35,240 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Fat Apparition; Lvl 50 67,896 HP |en32 = Good Night...; Lvl 85 200,369 HP |en33 = Wrinkled-up Apparition; Lvl 52 52,003 HP |dropicons = }} }} Teacup 39,988 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Ogre・J; Lvl 41 45,930 HP |en13 = Pumpkin Ogre・J; Lvl 37 38,096 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Rotational Power Core; Lvl 37 127,996 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Ogre・J; Lvl 43 60,407 HP |en23 = Pumpkin Ogre・J; Lvl 42 59,108 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Pumpkin Ogre・J; Lvl 42 59,108 HP |en32 = In any case, it'z time for punishment!; Lvl 70 229,944 HP |en33 = Pumpkin Ogre・J; Lvl 42 59,108 HP |dropicons = }} }} Food Court 39,429 HP |en12 = Pumpkin Knight・J; Lvl 31 46,490 HP |en13 = Pumpkin Knight・J; Lvl 28 38,079 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Green Pumpkin MARU; Lvl 44 155,112 HP |en22 = Pumpkin Knight・J; Lvl 33 58,453 HP |en23 = Pumpkin Knight・J; Lvl 32 56,698 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Mama is gonna make some Fried Potato~; Lvl 56 302,592 HP |en32 = Pumpkin Knight・J; Lvl 35 76,261 HP |en33 = Pumpkin Knight・J; Lvl 34 74,102 HP |dropicons = }} }} Mirror House 54,855 HP |en12 = Mirror Skeleton; Lvl 55 56,795 HP |en13 = Mirror Skeleton; Lvl 51 52,915 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Mirrored Snake; Lvl 68 168,851 HP |en22 = Mirror Skeleton; Lvl 58 71,646 HP |en23 = Mirror Skeleton; Lvl 53 69,318 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Where is the Exit?!; Lvl 90 317,308 HP |en32 = Mirror Skeleton; Lvl 60 80,138 HP |en33 = Mirror Skeleton; Lvl 59 78,877 HP |dropicons = }} }} Ferris Wheel 53,592 HP |en12 = Height-Intoxicated Hoodlum; Lvl 56 55,454 HP |en13 = Height-Intoxicated Hoodlum; Lvl 53 48,360 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Height-Intoxicated Hoodlum; Lvl 58 83,587 HP |en22 = Height-Intoxicated Hoodlum; Lvl 57 75,516 HP |en23 = Boss of the Hoodlums; Lvl 38 184,953 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Height-Intoxicated Hoodlum; Lvl 60 99,864 HP |en32 = Height-Intoxicated Hoodlum; Lvl 59 90,266 HP |en33 = A Superb View......A Superb View Indeed; Lvl 68 340,431 HP |dropicons = }} }} Shaft Ruins 84,990 HP |en12 = Mined Boulder; Lvl 36 73,320 HP |en13 = Mined Boulder; Lvl 32 65,460 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Massive Ghost; Lvl 48 242,216 HP |en22 = Mined Iron; Lvl 38 108,468 HP |en23 = Mined Boulder; Lvl 38 90,340 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Mined Crystals; Lvl 40 142,228 HP |en32 = I will not hand over these Ohagis!; Lvl 80 401,485 HP |en33 = Mined Iron; Lvl 39 133,528 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Free Quests Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event